


The Phone Call at 2AM

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepovers, implied child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Even if Virgil was halfway done with high school and not a huge target for bullies, he didn't really have any friends. He knew people, yes, but he wasn't close enough to them to call them friends. He knew Logan from orchestra, Roman from the GSA club, and Patton from English, but that was it.That was about to change
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	The Phone Call at 2AM

**Author's Note:**

> AH!! IM NOT DEAD!!  
> Heres a lil something ive been working on!! This may not seem like a lot of words but holy heck it is to me. Enjoy!!

Where should he go? Where  _ could  _ he go? The sharp wind bit through Virgil's old, ratty hoodie, making him shiver. He had tried his best to patch it all the holes and rips with pieces from his old baby blanket, but over time it had become so thin that all it served now was hiding frail, scarred arms and chest. 

It's not that his parents were abusive. They were just...busy. A lot. They loved him, he knew it, and that's why they worked so many jobs and were never home. They were always tired and cranky when they came from work, always too exhausted to make dinner or treat Virgil like a human with feelings. But they loved him. They had to, that was the reason they forced him out of the house to “stay with a friend.” 

Problem is, even if Virgil was halfway done with high school and not a huge target for bullies, he didn't really have any friends. He knew people, yes, but he wasn't close enough to them to call them friends. He knew Logan from orchestra, Roman from the GSA club, and Patton from English, but that was it. 

But Patton always made sure he knew that he could come to him if he was having a rough day, Roman always defended him when someone was trying to fight him, and Logan would help tutor him when he needed help. But those three were like, the tightest friends ever. It would be weird for Virgil to insert himself into their group. 

The wind whipped around him again and Virgil had to stumble to a park bench to sit down. But it was cold outside, and he was tired. Perhaps he should just call someone…

His fingers found Patton’s phone number before he even realized what he was doing. He hesitated only slightly before he called, pulling his hoodie closer around himself in an attempt to fend off the wind. Whatever, this was worth a try.

~   
Patton was dozing off while Roman and Logan were curled around him, watching a movie on the TV in Patton’s attic. The three were having a sleepover, (an every-other-Friday ritual) when his phone started buzzing. Roman and Logan looked at each other, the sleeping Patton, and back at the phone. Roman picked it up and raised an eyebrow.

“It says ‘Virgil from English’ is calling.” He said. “Is that the kid that always sits alone in the cafeteria? A few tables behind us?”

“Could be. Virgil...oh, I know him. He’s the smaller boy with purple hair and very strange aesthetic, isn't he? I know him from orchestra.” Logan nodded. “I suppose you can answer it, although I'm not sure why he's calling at approximately one thirty-five in the morning.”

Roman shrugged. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and answered the call, putting it on speaker.

“...um, hey, Pat?” Virgil's quiet, rough voice came through the other end. The wind was so strong you could hear it on the other end. “Are...are you there?”

“Mm..kiddo?” Patton mumbled, stirring. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at the phone in Romans hand, then up at his friends.

“Hi, uh… did I wake you?” There was a slight tremor in his voice, but he was trying to keep it quiet.

“Sorta, why are you calling?” Patton looked confused, but Roman and Logan didn't give him an answer.

“So...So this is sorta weird considering you only know me from English. A-and like we’re not like, at all close in any way, and you probably don't even care I should just hang up-”

“Virge, hey, breathe.” Patton reminded him. “Take a breath kiddo, then tell me what's going on.”

Virgil took a few shaky breaths and nodded, cradling the phone as the wind got stronger. “Alright this is stupid but… do you mind if I come over? I don't have to stay for long, o-or at all if you don't want me to.”

Roman was about to say  _ “no!”  _ or shake his head, but Patton beat him to it.

“Of course you can, hon.” Patton took the phone from Roman, worried he would end the call with Virgil after hearing that. “You know where I live right? I'll text you my address.”

“Y...you're actually letting me? Oh my god, thank you so much.” Virgil got up from the bench, Patton’s words warming his heart. He was surprised, extremely, but he had a warm place to stay and that was the only thing on his mind. Even if it was only for a few hours. 

“Of course Virgil, we’ll talk once you get here, mkay? Be safe sweetheart. Yeah, I’ll be waiting out front.” Patton nodded, turning the speaker off and placing the phone to his ear. “Alright, see you soon Virge.” 

The call ended and Roman grabbed Patton's arm before he could get up to leave. “What are you thinking!?”

“What do you mean?” Patton was confused. “Roman he needs a place to stay for tonight! I can't just say no!”

“Yes you can. He’s probably going to do some weird drug deal thing like the shady bitch he is. Not to mention that you didn't think to ask us?” He gestured to himself at Logan.

“He doesn't even have to be a part of our sleepover, he doesn't even need to know you two here! I'll just let him stay in my room and sleep up here with you two.” Patton said, tugging his arm away from Roman and crossing his arms.

“Patton…you can't just give your address out to people you barely know.” Logan said. “While I'm not as upset as Roman is, you should at least think this through.”

“I've thought it through, Lo. And I do know him. We’ve talked a lot in English and I've texted him a few times too!” He stood up.

“So have I, and I'm not letting him over at  _ my  _ house.” Roman grumbled. 

“Well, still. This is my house.” Patton shrugged his blanket off and dropped it on Roman’s face. “I'll be right back.” 

“AgH-” Roman struggled with the blanket but stood up as well. “Wait, what? No! You're not going alone, we’re coming with you.”

“Indeed, it would be safest if we all went along.” Logan nodded, pausing the movie. He got up as well, stretching his legs. “Just in case.”

Patton sighed. “Alright, but you can't kick him out or be mean to him, okay? He's probably tired, and cold considering how windy it is tonight.”

“Alright, fine.” Roman rolled his eyes. “Now come on, lets go.” He took Logan and Patton’s hands and led them downstairs. 

Patton turned off the alarm and opened the front door, turning the porchlight on and waiting out front while the other two waited in the foyer. Soon enough, a trembling figure with purple patches came down the street, hands in his pockets and head down. He glanced up when he saw the porchlight on and began to walk quicker to Patton's house.

“Hey kiddo.” Patton smiled and held a hand out to help him inside. “Oh gosh Virgil- you're shaking!”

Virgil nodded mutely. He came inside and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Roman and Logan there, dressed in their sleepwear. 

“I...did I interrupt something?” He asked, clearing his throat to keep the shaking out of his voice. 

“Well, I won't say no because you did. But, we aren't opposed to letting someone else stay over as well.” Logan nodded slightly. He locked the door behind the two as Patton ushered Virgil more inside, prompting him to take off his shoes as well. 

“C’mon upstairs, I’ll let you borrow one of my onesies!” Patton grinned.

“Wait…you’re letting me stay the night? I...I kinda expected to just stay a few hours, or sleep on the couch.”

“Well, it's almost two am, and I'm not letting you outside anymore because it's dangerous and cold.” Patton shook his head.

Logan put a hand on Virgil's chin, tilting his head up from it's lowered position. Virgil flushed softly as he was met face to face with Logan. Was he always this beautiful…?

“Oh my, and your lips are almost blue. It wouldn't be beneficial to your health to go out again.”

“Exactly! So you’re staying here tonight, mister. We just finished  _ Moana _ , so we’re about to get to sleep too.” 

Virgil refused to let his eyes start watering. “Thank you...Thank you so much.” He smiled softly at the two as they led him upstairs. 

__ “Of course Virge. I meant it when I said I was here for you.” Patton smiled and rubbed his back. 

Roman watched from the foyer, watching them lead Virgil upstairs. There was a bitter ache in his heart when he saw the way they treated Virgil but he ignored it, shook his head, and closed the foyer door, locking it as well.

~

Virgil climbed the stairs to the attic after he was done changing into the onesie. He had caught sight of himself in the mirror and winced slightly at how bony he was becoming. Hopefully Patton wouldn't want to cuddle him, it would be akin to cuddling a bag of rocks. 

“Virgil!” Patton grinned and waved, gesturing over to the big mattress on the floor, piled high with pillows and blankets. “C’mon! Every-other-Friday tradition!”

Virgil glanced around at the other two. “...cuddling?”

“Got a problem with it, emo?” Roman grumbled.

“Wha- no! No no, I don't-”

“Roman, be nice. It's alright Virge! If you ever get overwhelmed we can give you some space.”   
“Actually, I feel it would be very beneficial for Virgil to partake in the cuddling, it will help his body temperature rise so he is less prone to hypothermia or pneumonia.” Logan said, moving so Virgil could be in the center. 

“I don't think I’m gonna get hypothermia sleeping alone.” Virgil chuckled, but he crawled in anyway. “It's gonna feel weird cuddling me though because I'm...literally just bones.”

“Falsehood, you have much more than just bones in your body. You have organs, blood, tissues, muscle, and no matter how thin you may look, you also have fat that helps keep you warm.”

“Plus, all body types are good for cuddling!” Patton switched with Roman so he could cuddle with Virgil too. Roman huffed quietly in return.

“Well...if you say so.” Virgil muttered. “I've never really...cuddled before so, I don't know how to...y’know.”

“Well that's alright.” Patton smiled. “I'm just gonna start by putting my arms around you, okay?”

Virgil nodded. Roman listened as Patton and Logan warned Virgil what they were going to do, how they were going to cuddle him, and other sorts. It made him very jealous, even though he didn't know why. This wasn't going to be an annual thing, it was just this once. 

“Oh...this actually feels really nice.” Virgil whispered, sandwiched between Patton and Logan. “So warm…”

“I'm glad you are finding it enjoyable, Virgil.” Logan said. 

“Mhm!” Patton smiled and yawned tiredly. “Now, bedtime. Night you guys.”

“Goodnight.”

“Thank you..”

“Mhm…” 

Roman kept shifting in bed. He eventually turned around to face the group behind him.  _ He _ should be where Virgil was,  _ he _ should be getting cuddled to sleep by his two best friends. But instead  _ Virgil  _ was. He shivered slightly from the lack of cuddles and pushed his back closer to Patton as a  _ “give me physical attention!!”  _ but to no avail. Whatever…

~

_ Why is no one listening to me!? _

_ Logan- Patton-  _

_ No! Wait- don't go away! _

_ Please stop! Just listen to me!! _

_ Stop following Virgil, no please you have to follow me!! _

_ Stop!! _

_ STOP!! _ _   
_ _ Virgil!! _

~ 

“Virgil-!” Roman bit out, awaking from his nightmare. He was sweating and slightly shaking, and did  _ not  _ want to go back to sleep. 

“...Roman?” Virgil looked up tiredly from his position in the cuddles. “Hey, what's going on?”

Roman glanced up at him, jealous of all the attention he was getting. He almost wanted to punch Virgil to the moon in back, but in his tired state, he just wanted a hug. He sighed and laid back down.

“Nightmare?” Virgil carefully crawled out from his cage of pajamas and limbs, moving so he was next to Roman.

“Yeah….” Roman sighed a little. “Just a stupid dream…”

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but dreams can get pretty damn horrifying.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “Now look, I know you don't like me or something but Pat said this thing about cuddles helping ward of nightmares. So…” 

Virgil opened his arms for Roman to crawl into. Roman eyed him hesitantly. Cuddles sounded so good right now. And if Patton and Logan could trust Virgil, maybe he could too. He sighed and wiggled into Virgil's awaiting arms. Virgil wrapped him in a hug. 

“Feel better princey?”

“Yeah, thanks emo.” He mumbled into Virgil's shoulder. Virgil chuckled softly. He shifted so Roman’s back was pressed against Logan’s, pulling him into the cuddle pile. Already Roman could feel the horrible nightmare dissipating. 

“Night…” he mumbled.

“Goodnight Roman.” Virgil smiled and closed his eyes.

~   
“Do you think you can go home Virgil?” Patton asked at the breakfast table. They were finishing up pancakes and bananas, Patton's parents running around trying to wrangle pats seven other siblings.

“Yeah, I think I’ll be fine.” Virgil nodded. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

“If you need somewhere to stay at any time, please do call or text any of us.” Logan said, nodding. “We would be delighted to have you over.”

“Here here!” Roman nodded, his wild red bedhead bouncing up and down. “You're one of us now, Kylo Friend.”

“‘One of us’?” Virgil chuckled. Then he looked surprised. “...like, a part of your clique?”

“Well a’course you are!” Patton grinned and nodded. “Welcome to the group Virge!”

Virgil smiled, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “Aw, thank you guys.”

“Of course.” Logan nodded and smiled. “It's our pleasure.”

Virgil smiled wider. Friends...he had friends. And a clique. He wouldn't be alone anymore. 

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
